Stability and core training have developed into one of the most important concepts in fitness training. A primary benefit of exercise ball training, as opposed to exercising on a hard flat surface, is that the body responds to the instability of the ball to remain balanced thereby engaging many more muscles. Those muscles become stronger over time to keep balanced. However, many core training devices, such as stability balls are large and are not specifically targeted for use with a user's limbs.